Lonely
by lovedreamsfate
Summary: Kaname dump Zero,Yuki up to rescue but somehow Zero had something in his mind...
1. Break Up

Lonely

Based on the song 2NE1 Lonely,if you would like the summary you could read the English translation of it what it means :DD

Warning:Break up,smashing,blood,angst

Kaname`s pov

I don`t know what the hell i`m saying but I just said I want to break up with the one I love,Zero was crying,sobbing and shouting.I know that I did something that is unforgiveable but it was for the best him and me.

But I know something,I became lonely when i`m with him,it seems that our relationship will never get through no matter what.

I just left the room without saying anything leaving Zero on the floor was not his fault but it was me,I`m the freak one.

Zero`s pov

I will never forgive him! I screamed as I could but that ice cold hearted man wouldn`t listen to me.I hate him! I hate him thousand of times! He lie to me saying he love me,so after he make me lost my virginity he just dump me like that?

I take his shirt,but I wonder why his body scent is making me crazy.I keep on crying until someone who I least expected to see,Yuki came to me,asking me what`s the matter,I say "Kaname did something..Unforgiveable..He break up..with…me".

There I just blurted it out,then she tell me "I`ll take care of that and try to ask my brother so he will get back to you" she said,she is nice and beautiful but I wonder why on earth do I love that man instead of her instead?


	2. Im Sorry

Hello! I`m lovedreamsfate saying i`m really sorry for grammar mistake at this story and also spelling mistakes this story and the previous chapter :DD

"So you`re saying that we need to help that level E?"Aidou asked as he sit on a chair."Yes" Yuki said."What are you talking about! Are you insane Yuki? You love Kaname why would you let him go? And now you`re helping him? Now that Kaname left him you can have Kaname yourself,You can be happy" Aidou said.

"But I wouldn`t,Kaname would never love me" Yuki saddened a bit.

"This is just stupid idea,no I will never help you" Aidou said as he walk away but he was stop by Kain."Aidou since when did you became stubborn and didn`t follow Yuki`s orders?"Kain asked.

"Since today,because she asked me to do a ridiculous things" Aidou said."It`s okay Kain, i`ll find a way so I can make my brother get back to his lover" Yuki smiled as she walked towards outside.

Zero`s pov

He wasn`t coming back I know it! That cold hearted man will never `s going to leave me.I know it.

I helplessly walk towards the window and see the scenery,the scenery was beautiful and It somehow reminds me of Kaname that he said "You`re beautiful compared to the rest of the flower".All that sweet talks was just a lie after all.

Yuki`pov

I know that I have to do something, I mean I can`t let my bestfriend and my brother happiness destroyed it`s just I need a back-up to do it.

Even Aidou doesn`t want to help me, I know this is a ridiculous idea but I couldn`t help but sad seeing my bestfriend and my brother to be sad.I wonder why on Earth would Kaname leave Zero.

Suddenly I saw Kaname,he was sitting there on the bench while reading books.I rush towards him with my vampire speed."Kaname-onnisama why did you dump Zero?" Yuki anger rise up.

"I`d just become lonely if I were with him" Kaname said ignoring his sister anger."Why would you be lonely,you said he was the nicest person and the most beautiful person in this planet" Yuki said as she sat next to her brother.

"I`m sorry Yuki but I think I wasn`t the person for him,Because I`m a freak..People would be dying to be with Zero but I`m just different,I`d become **lonely" **Kaname said as he left Yuki sitting on the bench herself dumbfounded by her brother.

Zero`s pov

There he is,Kaname Kuran the most fearful vampires but also the cold hearted one.I saw him he was just walking like nothing is indeed cold then,he look at me and said "..." only a vampire could recognize that and I did,He was saying sorry to me.I cried again,tears rolling down my cheeks.

Now I knew the reason why,I wouldn`t need by his side was lonely,I was the only one who needed him.I`m sorry I didn`t realize it until now you`ve said it.

I look on the desk,there was my favourite gun that i`d always threat Kaname with _Bloody Rose_ gun.I decided not to think anymore,_I decided on something that more nicer...Then I whisper "Goodbye Kaname"..._


End file.
